Unexpected Changes
by YourFreakyGirlBoss
Summary: Nadie espera a los 14 años enamorarse de una voluble y tonta vampira de casi cien años. En especial si te mudas con tu padre para recuperarte de tu intento de suicido y anorexia. Lo único que esperaba era intentar mejorar con la ayuda del buen psiquiatra Carlisle, y con eso tratar de ser un poco normal. Nunca me imagine que terminaria saliendo del closet de esta manera.
1. Prólogo

Tener catorce años es sencillo, o eso es lo que todo el mundo cree.

Se vuelve un poco difícil si eres, como yo, una inadaptada social. Raya en lo complicado si tus padres están separados y tu madre carece de algún sentido de responsabilidad suficiente como para mantener a una adolescente deprimida. Se vuelve horroroso si a eso le agregas el acoso escolar y la falta de apetito recurrente. Y es realmente espantoso cuando le sumas la autolesión y los vómitos auto infligidos.

Visto así no parece tan sencillo ¿o no?

Algunas personas creen que todos los problemas que tenemos son solo para llamar la atención, son personas que realmente no comprenden la mente retorcida y los pensamientos desesperados que solemos tener. Seguro leerán esto sin entender bien a que quiero llegar, bueno eso es fácil querido lector. Aunque para desgracia suya, tendrán que esperar.

Supongo que estarán ansiosos de saber que sucede, o más bien, sucedió, cuando todo llego al límite, cuando la gota colmó el vaso.

Volviendo con lo de antes.

Las personas de las que hablaba parece ser que necesitan algo muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?...fuerte, para darse cuenta que los problemas eran reales, que esperábamos que nos rescataran de esa pesadilla sin fin. Alguna reacción, algún intento, aunque sea en vano.

Cuando mis problemas empezaron, no me esmere en ocultar lo que me pasaba, digo, uno lo hace cuando no quiere que nos detengan y nos hagan parar con nuestra labor de "mejorar" nuestra vida. Tenemos miedo a seguir siendo iguales, y empezamos a atentar contra lo único que podemos en ese momento, disfrutando el proceso, cegándonos con la idea de que eso nos hará mejorar.

Yo buscaba justo lo contrario, quería que me obligaran a parar de cortarme, de meterme los dedos en la garganta y vomitar, a dejar de golpearme, a dejar que me sigan maltratando. O bueno, una parte de mi quería eso; la otra, quería algo ligeramente diferente, matarme.

Al final termino ganando el suicidio.

Pero tranquilos, fue un intento interrumpido por mi madre. Recuerdo vanamente que cuando me descubrió, el horror pinto su expresión, y corrió hasta donde estaba tirada en el baño. Había sangre por todos lados, era bastante espeluznante debo admitir.

Después de esa traumática situación, desperté en el hospital.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, tenía a mi lado a mi papá. Al parecer, mi padre se enteró de todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo en presencia de mamá, así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos. Algo lógico que hicieron fue mandarme a una institución mental, donde pude curar mi trastorno alimenticio y me dieron pastillas para poder dormir y evitar los ataques de pánico, que normalmente me ocurrían cuando estaba mucho tiempo sola.

Finalizada mi exitosa recuperación, me mude a Forks, Washington, ya que mi padre no confiaba en mi mamá para que me quedara allá, aunque esté casada con Phil, creo que especialmente porque está casada con Phil.

Aparte, estando con él, el Dr. Cullen me atendería, un gran hombre, según sus palabras textuales.

Así que espero que todo vaya bien. Realmente, espero eso.


	2. Capitulo 1: Excelente comienzo

Que decirles...lamento la tardanza, tantos días, semanas, meses sin continuación supongo que no les dieron esperanzas de que lo vaya a continuar ¿verdad? Pero bueno, puedo desasirme en disculpas vacías y excusas no realmente cierta (en su mayoría) o dejarlos leer el capitulo, que para mi sorpresa, me encanto como quedó.

Les pido que después lean la nota final, creo que es relevante para la historia. Nos leemos al final ;)

Mi madre estaba en la sala de espera, al parecer, y con mi completa disconformidad, para llevarme hacia el aeropuerto. Ese hecho no me hubiera desagradado tanto si no fuera porque el idiota de mi padrastro, Phil, estuviese con ella.

Antes de continuar con la deprimente sucesión de hechos que continúan, quiero aclarar que no entiendo muy bien porque lo odio tanto, pero siempre hubo algo en sus actitudes que me desagradaban de sobremanera. No me gustaba decirlo, pero por su culpa, mi mamá y yo nos distanciamos, bueno, nos distanciamos más de lo que ya estábamos. Sé que es algo infantil culpar a alguien quien tal vez no era responsable de esto, pero es la única forma de explicar el comportamiento de mi madre, sino ¿por qué me ignoraría tanto?

Recuerdo que antes de que él llegara, cuando tenía como 9 o 10 años, ella era la única, tristemente, la única amiga que tenía, y la única que evitaba que cayera en la oscuridad, y eso estaba bien para mí. No había errores. Era perfecto. O eso había pensado.

A los 11 años, luego de casi un año y medio sufriendo de abuso constante en mi colegio por mis supuestos compañeros, desatendida por mis padres, completamente sola, ya padecía de bulimia y trastorno de ansiedad. Lindo ¿no?

Y esto fue de mal en peor, aunque la verdad no viene al caso; siguiendo con lo que sucedió, cuando me acerqué hacia ellos, noté los ojos enrojecidos de mi madre, llenos de culpabilidad, e inmediatamente me sentí mal por hacerla pasar por esto.

Ella no tenía por qué estar aquí, martillándose porque yo no supe llevar mis problemas, y eso de que me mudaría a Forks debió devastarla.

La primera idea que se me cruzo al estar frente a ellos fue salir corriendo. No estaba lista para esto. Llámenme cobarde, pero luego pensé que si huía eso sería peor para mi madre.

Respire hondo. Se supone que, si no estuviese lista para enfrentarme a la sociedad, o a mi familia, no me hubiesen dado el alta ¿no?

Así que me quede donde estaba, estática y conteniendo la respiración, a medio metro de ellos, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella.

-Isabella…-comenzó diciendo Reneé.

Parecía algo dubitativa, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no hallara las palabras adecuadas.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, y de inmediato supe que algo no estaba bien, ella nunca dudó en el pasado en decir o hacer las cosas.

Sus palabras que sacaron de mis pensamientos. Al parecer hacer rato estaba hablando.

-Sabes que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles con Phil ahora que no tenemos empleo, y…- titubeó- creo que sabes que lo único que impedía que cayéramos completamente en quiebra era la manutención que Charlie nos proporcionaba debido a que vivías con nosotros.

No dije nada ante esta explicación porque sinceramente no entendía a que venía la conversación. Intenté recordar las palabras que en mi despiste no había prestado atención, pero no tardé en atar cabos, y estaba empezando a dudar de la bondad de mi madre. Ya sabía del desempleo de ambos, pero esperaba que no dijera lo que me estaba imaginando.

Si lo que quería pedir que me quedara con ellos, ya sabían que no podría ser, y no es por decisión mía o de Charlie, sino por una orden judicial que se había tratado mientras estaba internada. Aparte de que no creía que ellos serían tan desalmados como para querer que me quede solo por el dinero. En serio lo creía.

-Así que, si te vas, nos quedaríamos completamente en la calle, y sé que tú no eres tan cruel como para hacernos esto- al ver mi expresión, se corrigió- hacerme esto a mí, tu propia madre.

Y paso lo que más me asustaba, me di contra la temida realidad de golpe. A pesar de este abrupto entendimiento, uno se ve venir este tipo de cosas. Mi madre no me quería, solo me mantenía por el dinero, ahora estaba claro.

A pesar de todo ¿podía realmente culparla? Era un desastre como persona, como hija, aunque nunca me habría esperado que me dijera una cosa así tan de repente, no al menos después de pasar un año y pico sin verme. Ahora entendí la culpabilidad de su mirada cuando me acerqué, el no cuidarme apropiadamente la había hecho perder la única fuente monetaria que poseía.

-Solo…solo me necesitabas… ¿por el dinero? -No salía de mi asombro.

Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, esas estúpidas lágrimas que tanta compañía me habían dado y fije mi vista en el suelo, incapaz de seguir mirándolos.

 _Patético…_

Un mareo me ataco de repente, estaba volviendo a perder el control. Mis manos empezaron a temblar sin signos de detenerse.

 _Simplemente patético. ¿Esa es tu reacción?..._

Era una estúpida, creer ingenuamente que me recibirían como si nada hubiese pasado, que ignorarían todo lo que les hice pasar. Hubiese sido mejor para todos que me matara en aquella ocasión, que terminara lo que comencé.

 _Sinceramente es lo más cuerdo que has pensado…La segundo más cuerda, la primera fue el suicidio._

El sudor que me recorría la espalda aumentó, sentía que iba a vomitar cuando otro mareo hizo que me tropezara y terminara en el suelo.

Aquellos pensamientos habían vuelto, venían de vuelta a recordarme como era realmente.

Como si estuviese a miles de kilómetros, oí la voz de mi madre llamando, parecía horrorizada por su tono.

-Isabella…-una voz suave de mujer pronunciaba mi nombre.

¿Sería así otra vez?

Alce la vista al sentir una mano en el hombro y me aparte de inmediato, seguramente querría hacerme daño por ser tan idiota, y lo tendría bien merecido.

-Bella, Bella reacciona cariño- cada vez la voz se hacía más nítida- Nadie te está lastimando, nadie te quiere hacer daño. Respira profundo.

Pude enfocar la vista en los ojos grises de la Doctora Elizabeth que estaba agachada en frente de mí. Recién ahí caí en la cuenta de que estaba sentada en posición fetal contra la pared, junto a los asientos que había para las familias.

Hice lo que me dijo, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y comencé a fijarme en mi entorno. Phil y mi madre me miraban espantados, como si quisieran salir corriendo de la habitación. La Doctora Elizabeth, ahora de pie, era acompañada por los enfermeros. Reconocí de inmediato a Steve y a Roger, dudando si acercarse o no. Ellos habían sido muy simpáticos durante mi recuperación, o tan simpáticos como dos enfermeros profesionales podían serlo con sus pacientes.

Aunque el mareo y las náuseas habían cesado, temía ponerme de pie por dos razones: una era mi estabilidad, Dios sabía que era muy torpe para caminar. La otra era la vergüenza.

Amablemente la Doctora me tendió su mano, la cual ignore al levantarme sin ayuda. No quería humillarme más de lo que lo había hecho. Todavía conservaba un poco de dignidad. O eso quería pensar.

No tuve el coraje para ver directamente a los ojos de la gente que me rodeaba. Había vuelto a pasar, como si tanto tiempo internada no hubiese significado nada, ningún progreso. Era verdaderamente decepcionante.

Había sido controlada otra vez, y por nada más ni nada menos que yo.

Los enfermeros, más relajados al verme estable, me dedicaron una mirada de compasión. La Srta. Elizabeth sonrió amablemente, pero en su expresión se podía ver la duda.

\- ¿Estas mejor? -La dulce voz la doctora me trajo un poco más hacia la realidad, pero aún seguía meditando sobre su expresión.

-S-si…estoy bien…-No podía evitar que la voz me flaqueara. -Perdón por todo esto…

Era tan degradante. No sé si alguna vez has estado en la situación de ser el centro de atención luego de haberte caído, pero te diré que la vergüenza que sentía era por lejos peor que eso.

Sentir tantas miradas encima de mí no era precisamente algo que me agradara o que me ayudara; el temblor de mis manos, aunque aminorado, persistía por el nerviosismo. Sentía mi cara escarlata.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Bella-conciliadoramente decía mi doctora. -No es tu culpa en absoluto.

Ante estas palabras levante la vista que había mantenido al suelo. Saltaba a la vista que la indirecta era sin dudas hacia mi madre y Phil. Ella había escuchado como había sido mi vida con ellos, y me había repetido innumerables veces que ellos eran culpables de mis problemas, no yo, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme de ellos.

Por ello no me sorprendió nada ver la mueca mal disimulada que les dirigía.

Tensa, mi madre solo atino a desviar la mirada.

-Usted debe ser la madre de Isabella, la Señora Dwyer. -Estiro su mano para saludarla.

-Un placer. -Mamá acepto el saludo, a pesar de su notable incomodidad. -Llámeme Renee por favor.

Lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento frio por parte de la doctora. A todo esto, yo había quedado en un segundo plano, gracias a Dios.

-Supongo que estarán aquí para llevar a Isabella al aeropuerto. -

-Si, así es.

Esta conversación se estaba tornando más tensa de lo que había comenzado.

Por favor que no le diga sobre eso de ir a vivir con ella. Rece interiormente.

Aunque todavía seguía algo perturbada por el reciente ataque, me quedaba algún vestigio de cordura como para darme cuenta de que la Srta. Elizabeth no sería lo suficientemente comprensiva con mi madre como lo fui yo.

-De hecho-no, no, no, no, por favor. -estaba hablando con Bella antes del…incidente-Su voz se trabo cuando pronuncio incidente, como si fuera algo que yo hubiese hecho a propósito para avergonzarla.

Me faltaba poco para volver a tener otro ataque. ¿Mi madre no veía acaso lo que provocaba el hecho de siquiera mencionarle eso a mí doctora? La que, por cierto, estaba con una claramente fingida sonrisa, mirando fijamente a mi madre, como si meditara si valía la pena seguir oyéndola.

-Sobre si quería reconsiderar la idea de ir a vivir con Charlie. -termino su oración como si lo que hubiese dicho tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

El silencio que prosiguió fue tal que ni una mosca se sintió. Analice la cara de los ahí presente.

Phil parecía más incómodo que otra cosa, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegue, por suerte; mi madre parecía que esperaba alguna felicitación por parte de los ahí oyentes, como si su propuesta fuera millones de veces más acertada que la de mi psiquiatra y los peritos que me habían analizado para determinar la custodia a mi papá; y en cuanto a la doctora…Solo había que echar una miradita a sus ojos para darse cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba.

Y yo solo deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

La Srta. Elizabeth respiro profundo antes de contestar mordaz.

-Antes de responder a su petición, le quiero aclarar que esta no hace más que poner en tela de juicio su capacidad. -

Me dirigió una sola mirada, interrogándome silenciosamente sobre mi decisión en el asunto.

Sabía que de haber querido realmente marcharme con mi madre, ella podría haber conseguido que lo hiciera, hubiese intervenido, dejando de lado mi diagnóstico. Pero el caso es que yo no quería hacerlo. No quería volver a mi antigua casa, a mi anterior colegio, a que me siguieran golpeando hasta dejarme inconsciente, a ser ignorada por mi madre. No estaba tan demente.

Solo una leve e imperceptible negativa por mi parte basto para que continuara.

-Sin mencionar que ofende a profesionales, entre los que me incluyo, al dudar de nuestra decisión. La respuesta es no. El Estado le ha concedido la custodia absoluta a Charlie Swan en vista de su falta de competencia como madre. -

Nunca había escuchado a alguien que insultara de tantas formas a mi madre, lo cual por una parte me enfadaba; ella había cometido algunos errores, era verdad, pero también había sacrificado muchas cosas por mí, y no me veía en la posición de reprocharle nada. Pero sabía, aunque me costara aceptarlo, que todo lo que le decía era cierto. Por eso mismo no me moví ni pronuncie palabra alguna ante la estupefacción de madre, que me miraba como si no pudiera creer que yo permitiera que hable así de ella.

Tristemente regrese la mirada al suelo, verla hacia todo más difícil.

Luego de un incómodo instante, en el que la Doctora Elizabeth respiro profundamente en busca de calmarse, termino pidiéndole a Renee que se retirara de las instalaciones, asegurando que yo sería enviada al aeropuerto por gente del personal. No objeto ni nada por el estilo, aunque quedo claro por su mirada que esa iba a ser la última vez que la vería.

Me quede anonadada. Cuando me dijeron el alta definitivamente nunca me hubiese imaginado que esto podría llegar a ocurrir. No lo podía creer.

Podrían haber pasado unos minutos, pero lo sentí como si fueran horas.

Me odia.

Caí en la cuenta de que realmente no la volvería a ver.

Mis ojos se aguaron, las marcas en mis brazos picaron, y después de tantos meses, volví a sentir esa opresión. La volví a decepcionar.

Creo que mi expresión junto con mis manos dejó bien en claro lo que pretendía cuando empecé a rasguñar mis marcados antebrazos. Antes de lastimarme, fui detenida por unas manos, que me rodearon sorpresivamente.

-Eso no es necesario Bella. - Susurró cálidamente Elizabeth. - El dolor pasara si lo dejas seguir su curso, pero este no es. Llora si quieres, pero no te lastimes, no resolverá nada.

Algo en mi empezó a romperse. Tal vez…ella tenía razón…

-Shh-me presiono más contra su pecho, obligándome a enterrar mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello. - No estás sola.

¿Cuántas veces habré deseado aquello? Esa simple y significativa frase era lo único que necesitaba.

Y fue lo único que necesite.

Todo muy emotivo, así es como serán los primeros capítulos (aquí empezare con lo anteriormente mencionado relevante para la historia). Les quiero explicar un poco como es el personaje de Bella en este fic por si no llego a dejarlo claro. No dista mucho de la del libro, pero sus reacciones y comportamientos, en su mayoría, sí. Esta Bella es de por lejos mucho más insegura que la original, y agregándole su edad y la falta de madurez emocional, aparte de lo ignorada que fue siempre por su madre, dejamos, a mi parecer, a un personaje demasiado autodestructivo.

También quiero aclarar que todos los diagnósticos que ella menciona o mencionara, los investigue por internet, ya que trate de que la historia fuese lo más coherente posible, para hacerla creíble. Obviamente debe haber muchos errores, pero quiero que entiendan que solo tengo 15 años y que no soy una profesional.

Volviendo al personaje quiero agregar que, a diferencia de la Bella original, ella tiene muchos talentos y es, o espero que sea, más inteligente y menos "damisela en apuros" que la original. No intento insultarla, pero en los libros siempre me pareció que toda la historia giraba en torno a Edward, lo cual la deja muy mal parada, ya que le quita personalidad. Yo la intente hacer más independiente o por lo menos, lo suficiente como para que no esté pensando constantemente en él y que tenga una vida.

No sé si quedo del todo claro, pero bueno. Cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o que me marquen errores que pude haber cometido son muy bien recibidos, eso sí, no insulten, gracias

Besotes y hasta el segundo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Nueva casa, nueva gente

**¡Hola!**

 **Meses sin actualizar, ya sé. No hay excusas, solo súplicas de perdón.**

 **En serio espero que les guste el capitulo, me costó bastante volver a escribir. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

A estas alturas, debería de dejar de ponerme nerviosa por cuestiones que iban a suceder de sin importar que yo estuviese nerviosa. Era lo más lógico.

Pero obviamente no iba a seguir el sentido común. Aunque a decir verdad me siento un poco con el derecho de estar nerviosa; hoy iba a conocer no solo a mi madrastra, Sue, sino también a mis dos nuevos hermanastros mayores: Leah y Seth.

Recuerdo que cuando me enteré de que papá se había vuelto a casar (me lo dijo en sus visitas al psiquiátrico) me dejo bastante impactada. No creí que después de mamá volvería a estar con alguien, mucho menos casarse, pero me dijo que estaban juntos desde hacer 5 años y que se casaron hace dos. Me contó también que tenía dos hijos: Leah, de 18 años y Seth de 16. Dijo que eran muy unidos, y que estaban contentos de saber que viviría con ellos.

Traté de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, porque de todas formas iba a tener que conocerlos, y más que nada, vivir con ellos.

Ya estábamos por llegar a Seattle, por fortuna o desgracia. Aunque no me disgustaba completamente el viajar, no podría decir que era algo que disfrutara, hay cosas mejores. Dejando esto de lado, lo realmente preocupante era tener que viajar una hora entera con papá, que, aunque lo amo no puedo decir que los dos seamos las personas más conversadoras del mundo, y me temía también el tener que conocer a Leah y Seth apenas bajara de la avioneta. Podía imaginar perfectamente el viaje más incomodo de toda mi vida.

Spotlight ***** sonaba por mis auriculares cuando estábamos por tocar tierra.

* * *

En cuanto logré bajarme por las escaleras sin caerme, unos brazos me rodearon sorpresiva y diría que hasta asfixiantemente.

No sabía muy bien como reaccionar. No era una persona muy cariñosa, en realidad no me gustaba mucho el contacto físico, y no era que había podido practicarlo mucho que digamos, pero atine a rodear dudosamente la espalda de papá y apretarlo, fuerte, con desesperación.

Cuanta falta me hacía…

Es increíble cuanto lo extrañé sin percatarme, pero por muchas razones nunca ahondé demasiado en su ausencia, en cuanto deseaba que estuviera conmigo, más que nada porque no le veo caso desear algo que no puedo tener. Y antes, con ella, no podía tener un padre como necesitaba.

Duramos lo que parecieron horas abrazados. No nos importó nada, ni que Leah y Seth nos miraran, o que nos teníamos que ir, porque la ausencia justificaba de manera absoluta el tiempo. Pero al final nos separamos, él con una ancha y sincera sonrisa, yo con los ojos empañados sin soltar lágrimas.

Él carraspeó, quizá para aclarar la garganta o para pasar el nudo que se le había formado, como a mí.

-Espero que no estés muy cansada. -Obviamente no sabía que decir.

-No, estoy bien. -Tensa le sonreí.

Yo tampoco sabía que decir.

Vi rápidamente a los hermanos, que podrían hacerse pasar por mellizos sino fuera por la cara aniñada de Seth, el cual sonreía como si estuviera dichoso con la vida, como si no hubiera nada malo en este mundo. Temo decir que me encandiló, de buena forma, y me dieron ganas de sonreírle de vuelta como nadie había echo antes, creo incluso que me sonrojé.

Nunca estuve con un chico, ya sea como amigos o novios; nunca me llamó la atención, y yo nunca llamé la atención. En la escuela no tenía tiempo como para andar detrás de ellos, y como no tenía amigos, existía un nulo trato. Aparte dudaba siquiera haber visto alguien como Seth, lo habría recordado.

Leah era otra historia, aunque parecida a su hermano, era más alta y solemne, y su cabello a la altura del mentón le afilaba aún más el rostro, a pesar de su aspecto, me dedico una minúscula sonrisa. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, era bellísima de una manera salvaje, como la noche.

Los dos poseían una tez lisa y brillante, marrón como chocolate, muy distante de la mía. Aunque Leah era más alta, Seth me superaba con creces, y no es que mi 1.62 fuera muy impresionante, pero aún así los hacía, de alguna manera, inalcanzables.

-Hola Isabella, que gusto conocerte. – Seth en serio parecía entusiasmado con mi llegada. Me pregunto que les habrá dicho mi papá de mí.

-Charlie no paró de hablar sobre ti. -Como si leyera mi mente, Leah dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa dedicada al mencionado.

-Creo que estoy en desventaja, papá y apenas los menciono. -Les sonreí en caso de que se tomaran de mala manera mi comentario, porque en serio me parecían muy agradables.

Gracias al cielo me sonrieron como satisfechos por mi comentario. No todo iba a ser tan terrible como lo había imaginado.

Unos comentarios más sobre el clima, el cual era frio y húmedo, y ya marchábamos hacia la patrulla de policía, papá cargando las dos maletas que traía con lo necesario, y los hermanos Clearwater intentando con poco éxito, sacarme algo de conversación.

Pronto descubrí que era imposible no estar a gusto con ellos; Seth hablaba hasta por los codos, contento de tener una nueva hermanita, y Leah, una vez que entrabamos en confianza, era bastante simpática. No dudaba de que íbamos a llevarnos bastante bien en el futuro.

En unas de las charlas que tuvimos, o que ellos hablaban mientras yo escuchaba en silencio, salió el tema de donde vivían. Al parecer, se habían olvidado de comentarme de que mi viejo hogar se había vendido, ya que cuatro personas eran demasiadas para una casa con dos habitaciones y un solo baño. Por lo que compraron, Sue y papá, algo más grande y más cerca del instituto a donde asistían Seth y Leah.

No me molestó, porque nunca había pasado el tiempo suficiente en esa casa como para sentir un verdadero hogar o encariñarme con ella. Y les confieso que la idea de cinco compartiendo un solo baño me erizaba la piel. Así de dramática era, pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían.

Tendría mi propio dormitorio con baño, bastante espacioso. Suficiente como para una batería, señalo mi papá.

No lo podía creer. No pensé que realmente se acordaría, porque hace más de un año que se lo conté; el caso es que, en una de sus visitas al psiquiátrico, le comenté que los doctores nos enseñaban a tocar diversos instrumentos por un programa recreativo. Yo había elegido el piano y la batería la cual me servía para descargar tanta energía acumulada, aparte de que lo disfrutaba bastante.

Tartamudeé unas muy penosas gracias, lo que causo que Seth se desternillara de risa al verme tan roja y sorprendida. Leah muy amablemente lo reprendió, pero una risita se le escapó.

Luego de eso Seth no paró de decir lo genial que era que tocara la batería. Y yo no paré de sonrojarme.

* * *

Definitivamente la casa no era nada parecida a la anterior. Partiendo del hecho de que a primera vista era muchísimo menos sombría; era de un color beige, de dos plantas. Bastante impresionante. No me monetaria para nada vivir ahí, eso era seguro.

Al entrar era completamente diferente. Contrario de mi antigua casa, la pintura de esta y los muebles combinaban de manera armoniosa, sin llegar a ser pretensiosa o despampanante, se podría decir con un toque rural.

Todo esto desprendía un aire como a hogar ¿saben a lo que me refiero? Como si allí viviera una verdadera familia, una muy acogedora familia. La sensación, desconocida para mí, fue un tanto extraña pero reconfortante.

Al fin tendría realmente una familia, que esperaba que me quisieran.

Dejando atrás los sentimentalismos, entrar a mi habitación fue…incomodo.

Como habían dado a entender Seth y Leah, el cuarto era espacioso e iluminado, y era agradable, pintado de un azul lavanda, con muebles blancos (nada especial, una cama, un tocador, un escritorio y un armario, suficiente para mí) acomodados de manera que quedaba un gran espacio en medio, donde se encontraba la batería mencionada por papá.

No sabía precisamente que decir, si agradecer sería suficiente, si papá esperaba un abrazo de mi parte o qué. Gracias que Sue no se encontraba en la casa (al parecer salió de compras) porque esto sería el doble de incómodo.

-Gracias papá…-No me atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo. - Muchas gracias, esto es muy considerado de tu parte.

-No tienes porqué agradecer Bella, ésta en realidad fue idea de Sue. Dijo que te vendría bien un regalo de bienvenida. Aunque la idea de la batería fue mía. -Soltó una pequeña risa después de esto.

Realmente me sorprendió, tanto que olvidé la incomodidad y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Al mencionarla se notaba cuanto la amaba, cuan agradecido estaba con ella, por el simple hecho de estar con él. Nunca lo había visto así, con nadie.

-Realmente la amas ¿verdad? –

-Mucho, la verdad.

Unas sonrisas después y fuimos interrumpidos por Seth. Al parecer Sue había llegado. Esto sería interesante.

* * *

Sue era el tipo de mujer que no podías no imaginarla rodeada de niños. Tenía un aspecto muy maternal, como el de las señoritas de jardín de infantes. Inmediatamente te daban ganas de abrazarla, pero me contuve. No quería hacer un papelón recién conociéndola.

Físicamente era muy parecida a su hija, Leah, pero tenía el cabello más largo y menos brillante y sus facciones eran más suaves. También era unos centímetros más baja que ella, pero más alta que yo. Tenía un par de arrugas por la edad, se le notaban cuando sonreía. Y parece que sonreía mucho.

Papá, como buen esposo, la abrazo y la presentó.

-Bella, ella es Sue, Sue ella es Isabella. -Parecía muy ansioso con esto, en serio quería que nos lleváramos bien.

-Hola Isabella, que gusto que hayas llegado bien a casa. -Parecía muy honesta, se lo reconozco.

Me abrazó, para variar. Esta vez realmente no sabía qué hacer.

El abrazo duró más de lo que me hubiese gustado; me quedé estática hasta que me soltó, a todo esto, yo tenía la cara escarlata, creo que inventé un nuevo tono de rojo, al parecer. Era muy embarazoso, y no le podía decir cuanto me desagradaban los abrazos, no con lo amable que parecía.

-Hola, muchas gracias- No se me ocurría mucho que decir. Tierra trágame.

Unos momentos de silencio más (Leah y Seth se nos unieron, aparentemente sin la intención de salvarme) y se me ocurrió que sería un buen comentario alagar la decoración de la casa, nada más para romper el silencio.

-Me encanta como decoraron la casa… Es bastante acogedor. -Aunque lo que dije era verdad, a leguas se notaba mi tono falso, esperaba que no se ofendieran.

-Muchas gracias Bella, es muy amable de tu parte notarlo. -Sonrió de manera muy amable, como satisfecha por el cumplido. -Espero que no te moleste el haberte llamado así. Es que Charlie siempre que te menciona, lo que es muy seguido, te llama Bella.

-La verdad prefiero que me llamen Bella en vez de Isabella. Es un nombre bastante anticuado.

* * *

 ***Spotlight de Mutemath: justamente estaba escuchando el soudtrack de Twilight y bueno, me pareció bastante bien la canción con el momento, que se yo.**

 **La verdad es que hasta a mi me parecio corto y un poco denso el capitulo, pero es más que nada para que entiendan lo que va a ser la vida de Bella con Charlie.**

 **Otra cuestión, siempre que Bella se refiere a Charlie (ya sea cuando conversan o "narra" la historia) se va a referir como papá o derivados. Me parece que todavía mantiene la "inocencia" de llamarlo así en vez de su primer nombre. Nada más eso.**

 **Sin otra cosa que aclarar o agregar, me despido. Espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo: hace entrada nuestro Dr. Cullen.**

 _Your Freaky Girl Boss ;)_


	4. Capítulo 3: Los Cullen

Esto era una pésima idea. Nunca tendría que haber aceptado.

Con las palmas pegajosas del sudor y el corazón que me martillaba a mil por hora, sentía que estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Es más, no había duda de que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo.

¡Que estúpida había sido para aceptar que el amigo de papá, el Dr. Cullen, me atendiera!

A pesar de que no lo conocía, no me sentía cómoda sabiendo que el doctor y mi papá tenían una relación de amistad, sabiendo que muy probablemente cuando se reunieran hablarían sin dudar de mí, y no me fiaba mucho de la profesionalidad del Sr. Cullen como para estar completamente segura de que no diría nada sobre de lo que hemos hablado. Era absurdo, lo sabía, más teniendo en cuenta de que estaría violando el código de confidencialidad médico-paciente. Pero por más absurdos que fueran mis temores, no podía evitar tenerlos.

Otra razón para no confiar en él: había pedido que nos viéramos en su residencia. Pensarás que no tiene nada de malo, no sería ni el primer o último doctor que atendiera a sus pacientes en casa, y al principio yo pensé lo mismo, hasta que me enteré por papá que ahí vivían su esposa con sus cinco hijos adoptivos. ¿¡Se pueden imaginar estar en terapia con cinco adolescentes dando vueltas alrededor!? Y mi cobardía me impedía pedirle que tengamos mi cita en mi casa, la cual no era mejor (todavía estaban Sue con Leah y Seth), pero mejor conocidos que extraños.

Así que aquí me encontraba, caminando a la puerta de la impresionante mansión (no había otra forma de describirla; ¡Era impresionante!), con el corazón en la garganta, temblando de los nervios y tratando de recordarme que salir corriendo no serviría de nada. Mi padre no estaba ayudando precisamente; a leguas se notaba que para él esto resultaba bastante incómodo, no sé si tanto como a mí, pero si estaba incómodo.

Llegamos a la puerta, y les juro que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Mi papá llamó a la puerta y, unos segundos después, nos atiende un hombre de mediana estatura, rubio, y creo sin dudar la persona más pálida que he conocido, incluso más pálido que yo.

Nos sonrió, y por la sonrisa de reconocimiento que le devolvió papá, supe que este era el famoso Dr. Cullen, quien tendría el honor de ser mi terapeuta; lo primero que pensé es que era bastante joven como para ser médico.

Lo segundo fue que era demasiado guapo para ser médico, parecía más un actor que un doctor.

 _¡Basta! ¡Concéntrate!_

Mi papá se veía bastante relajado, hasta complacido de verlo. El Dr. Cullen nos sonreía amablemente, incluso casi le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Se estrecharon las manos acompañado de una charla cordial y amable:

-Hola Dr. Cullen. -

-Hola Jefe Swan. -

-Como sabrás, esta es mi hija Isabella. -En esta parte colocó una mano en mi espalda y me empujó apenas unos centímetros, así que sonreí tensa y asentí hacia el doctor.

-Gusto en conocerte Isabella. - Aunque odiaba mi nombre completo, no tenía el valor de corregirlo, por lo que solo volví a asentir.

Un tenso silencio siguió después de este corto intercambio. El Dr. Cullen y yo no dijimos nada, y parecía ser el único al que no le importaba estar parado en completo mutismo. Si alguien no hablaba en los siguientes segundos, comenzaría a gritar.

-Bien entonces. -Mi papá se me adelantó, y con una mueca de no saber qué decir, empezó a tartamudear una excusa para irse, el muy canalla. - Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas en la comisaría, así que… mm… te recogeré a las tres, cariño. -Yo solo asentí.

El doctor seguía sonriendo sin inmutarse ante la patética despedida de papá y, como no, lo saludo cordialmente:

-Adiós Charlie, nos veremos. -

Lo vi caminar hasta la patrulla y no dejé de seguirlo con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el camino de entrada. Realmente me sentía traicionada de que me haya abandonado aquí. Bastardo.

Un suave carraspeo me recordó en dónde y con quién estaba, y me giré para volver a estar frente al Sr. Cullen. Creo que mi cara demostró cuanto pánico sentía, porque soltó una suave risa. Inmediatamente sentí que se me subía el color a las mejillas.

-Me parece que nosotros dos tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿quisieras pasar? - Todavía con la sonrisa amable se apartó de la entrada, invitándome a entrar.

Ya que no tenía opción de negarme, mejor entrar por la buenas sin hacer ningún escándalo; quizás me dieran comida y todo.

-Bien Isabella, mi nombre es Carlisle y soy licenciado en psiquiatría desde hace varios años. -sus ojos brillaron como si detrás de esa frase hubiese alguna especie de chiste privado.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien y progresar con tu…situación- Noté la duda al mencionar mis problemas, seguramente temeroso de utilizar un término incorrecto que desencadenara alguna reacción desagradable en mí. -Me gustaría que a continuación te presentaras para poder saber de ti. -

Después de conducirme por la inmensa y luminosa casa hasta su despacho, nos acomodamos en dos grandes sillones de cuero marrón enfrentados que parecían valer más que el sueldo anual de mi papá, los cuales se centraban en el medio de una biblioteca llena de libros que denotaban tener más cien años de antigüedad; en las paredes colgaban varios cuadros que no supe reconocer, pero que eran tan hermosos que me distrajeron completamente del doctor...hasta que me dijo que quería que hiciera.

Lo miré como si él fuera el loco en la habitación. ¿No se suponía que él debería de saber todo de mí? Me refiero a que él fue el quien leyó mi expediente, o se supone que debería de haberlo hecho. Estaba muy confundida.

Como si supiera exactamente que estaba pensando, o quizás mi cara me delato, me dijo:

-Sé que sabes que he leído tu expediente, pero me gustaría saber qué imagen tienes de ti misma. Me ayudaría a entender tu perspectiva acerca del entorno - Termino lo que parecía una simple petición con una sonrisa. Quizás el realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Si usted lo dice...-Aún con la confusión en la mirada, agregué: - Aunque me parece justo dejar en claro lo ilógico que me parece su petición.

El Dr. Cullen estiró más la sonrisa que tenía, pareciendo muy entretenido y algo sorprendido con mi comentario; caí en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablé en su presencia… eso explicaría su reacción.

Suspiré con aburrimiento.

 _Después de todo, si él quiere que salté en una pierna porque me haría sentir mejor, voy a tener que hacerlo callada. Que más daba dar unos detalles que ya sabía._

A pesar de todo, todavía me seguía sintiendo estúpidamente un poco nerviosa.

-No hay mucho que decir…-

No sabía que debería decir sobre mí. Así que opte por lo básico que diría en una terapia grupal en donde debías presentarte frente a todos. Esto no se acercaba remotamente a lo incomodo que era hacer eso. Con ese pensamiento, continué: – Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan. Nací aquí en Forks, tengo 14 años y vivo con mi padre y Sue, quien es mi madrastra, y sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth. Pasé la mayoría de mi infancia con mi madre, Reneé, y en el último tiempo acompañada de su nuevo marido, Phil, el cual detesto. Los últimos años sufrí discriminación y acoso en mi antigua escuela debido a no tener amigos y mi preferencia sexual. Comencé a cortarme y dejé de comer aproximadamente a los 12 años, hice mucha actividad física, y vomitaba lo poco que comía. Entonces intenté suicidarme cuando sentí que no podía aguantar más. -

Termine de contar esto con los ojos empañados y un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de que había superado un poco lo que paso, contarlo en voz alta era diferente. Me hacía recordar el dolor que sufrí, y lo desesperada que estaba.

El Dr. Cullen simplemente me dejó procesarlo en silencio, seguro noto mis lagrimas sin derramar porque puso una caja de pañuelos descartables en frente de mí. Agradecí silenciosamente el gesto.

-Veo que has tenido una muy problemática adolescencia. -rompió el silencio.

-Lo peor de todo es que recién comienza. -comenté.

-Tienes razón, pero-Lo miré a los ojos esperando su declaración- de ahora en más, tienes a muchas personas que te acompañaran. No te preocupes.

Me sonrió con confianza. Le devolví una tímida sonrisa y continuamos la sesión.

-Bueno Bella, me parece que como primera sesión lo hicimos muy bien. -comenzó a decir el Dr. Cullen- Acerca de tu medicamento, me parece que no hay necesidad de que lo cambiemos. Veremos cómo sigues con el actual, y si amerita, lo modificaremos. Vamos a continuar viéndonos una vez por semana, pero recuerda que tienes mi número en caso de emergencia. No dudes en llamarme si sientes que necesitas hablar conmigo.

Claramente estaba dando por terminada la sesión. Dirigí mi vista hacia el lujoso reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las 2:45 de la tarde, en quince minutos vendría a recogerme mi papá. Me sorprendí por lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo. En un momento dado comencé a entrar en confianza con él, no se si por su amable expresión o porque realmente necesitaba hablar de mis problemas, pero dejé de prestar atención a cuanto tiempo faltaba para tener que irme.

El Dr. Cullen se levanto primero y me invito a bajar. Lo seguí en dirección a la cocina, y ahora un poco mas relajada pude apreciar los detalles de esta inmensa casa. Era hermosa de varias formas, a pesar de ser grande no dejaba de ser acogedora. Parecía la casa de algún diseñador de interiores que tuviese un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza, y no la de una pareja que tuviera cinco hijos adolescentes.

Estábamos por el segundo piso, cuando escuche ruidos de movimiento.

Al principio de la sesión, la casa estaba deshabitada (el doctor me había contado que sus hijos están afuera, y su esposa de compras) por lo que cuando llegamos a la planta baja y encontramos a la que supuse que era la Sra. Cullen, me asusté un poco. ¿Qué pasaba si conocía a sus hijos? Principalmente porque si su padre era así de guapo, sus hijos no deberían de quedarse atrás.

-Hola cariño-saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla el Dr. Cullen a su esposa. - Esta es Bella, la hija del jefe Swan.

Me presento tan caballeroso como era. No sabia bien si darle la mano o simplemente decir "hola".

-Hola encanto, me da gusto conocerte. Soy Esme, por cierto -la Sra. Cullen se me adelanto, lo que fue una especie de alivio.

-Hola, el gusto es mío. -mucho menos elegante le respondí.

Si Sue tenía un aire maternal, Esme era la personificación de la palabra madre. Tenía un rostro en forma de corazón que destilaba dulzura y compasión, junto con unos ojos dorados como los de su marido; era igualmente pálida, pero de menor estatura, aunque unos centímetros mas que yo.

Era un poco extraño que ella se pareciera a su marido, no como si fuera su familiar, sino como que compartieran el mismo origen. Raro.

-Estoy seguro de que Charlie vendrá pronto, mientras ¿te gustaría una taza de café? ¿O prefieres algo más? -Cordialmente me invitó Esme.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el doctor nos interrumpió.

-Lamento tener que dejarlas, pero ha habido una emergencia en el hospital y me necesitan allá- todo esto lo dijo mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular. -Bella me despido ahora, y espero verte a la misma hora el miércoles que viene. Adiós cariño.

Besó de vuelta la mejilla de Esme, y se dirigió al que supongo que es el garaje.

Mire un poco incomoda a la Sra. Cullen, que me sonreía con simpatía. Recordé la pregunta sobre el café y le respondí que estaría muy agradecida de obtener una taza caliente y humeante.

Me invito a sentarme en su sala de estar, y mientras esperábamos que hirviese el agua fue cuando la vi.

A lo largo de mi vida vi a muchas chicas guapas que confieso que me enamoraron un poco, pero definitivamente ninguna era tan hermosa con ella.

Sus ojos eran negros, muy diferentes a cualquiera que haya visto, y su cara era totalmente perfecta, simétrica, con rasgos definidos; su cabello era largo, entre un color cobrizo y pelirrojo. Era simplemente perfecta.

Creo que se estaba dirigiendo a algún lugar de la casa, pero se detuvo al verme. Rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia Esme, sentada frente a mí, y luego volvió a mí, primero con confusión y luego con frustración.

No sabia que pensamiento estaba pasando por su mente, pero el ambiente se tornó tenso.

-Edy, cariño, esta es Bella, es nueva en la ciudad. Bella ella es Edythe, una de mis hijas. -Rompió el sobrecogedor silencio Esme.

Me pare, no sé por qué, y me quede estática mirándola. Su vista nunca se despego de la mía, y nerviosa dirigí mi vista al piso.

-U-un gusto conocerte- tartamudeé.

-El gusto es mío, Bella. -Dijo en respuesta, deteniéndose en mi diminutivo.

Con la cara ardiendo por su contestación, me senté apresuradamente en el sillón. Cuando este más tranquila pensaré en toda la situación y me moriré de la vergüenza, eso era seguro.

-Iré a preparar el café, regreso enseguida. –

Casi no noté cuando Esme se retiro de la habitación, tenía mi completa atención en Edythe. Lo que parecieron horas después, avanzo hasta el sillón que había ocupado su madre y se sentó delicadamente. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarme, como si estuviera buscando algo y no encontrarlo aparentemente la frustraba.

En cambio, yo desviaba la vista con la cara escarlata, aunque confieso que me sentía alagada que mi insignificante presencia le llamara algo de su atención.

-Debe ser un gran cambio mudarse a Forks ¿no es así? -Amablemente preguntó, seguro con la intención de iniciar una conversación.

-La verdad es que si, es raro estar en un lugar donde no hay mucho sol- intente de seguirle.

Esme entro de vuelta con una taza en sus manos que deposito frente a mí. Musite un suave "gracias" y la tome con mis dos manos. Era confortante el calor.

Di unos cuantos sorbos, rogando en silencio que papá se apresurara.

-Su casa es hermosa. -comente.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que cuando llegamos era un total desastre, tomó tiempo, pero quedo apta para vivir. -Dijo Esme, con una suave risa al final.

Edythe sonrió ante el comentario de su madre. Gracias a todo lo sagrado había dejado de observarme fijamente, pero parecía levemente incomoda estando ahí presente.

Hubo algunos comentarios más por parte de Esme para alivianar el ambiente, pero por lo demás todo fue silencio, un largo, largo silencio.

Hasta que por fin escuchamos un auto en la entrada, y amablemente Edythe fue a ver quien era. Era mi padre, gracias a lo divino en el mundo.

Las tres nos dijimos hacia la puerta, mis pasos por alguna razón sonando más fuertes que los de mis acompañantes.

-Adiós Bella, espero que estés bien. – Amistosamente me despidió Esme.

-Nos veremos en la escuela, supongo. -Me dijo Edythe.

Asentí a las dos, sin saber que más agregar. Subí a la patrulla de policía de papá y nos fuimos.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo Bella? - Dijo como saludo.

Lo consideré por un momento, intentado dar una respuesta vaga pero que informara de lo que hice. Fue todo muy confuso, ya de por si la sesión me dio bastante en que pensar, la Sra. Cullen y Edythe ocuparon el resto de mis pensamientos. Al final me decidí por "Fue todo bien, el Dr. Cullen es muy bueno, y su esposa es muy amable".

No mencione a su hija, quería meditar un poco acerca de ella. Extrañamente parecía muy dispuesta a encontrarme el lunes en la escuela, y me atrevía pensar que hasta podría llegar a hablarme.

Al final llegamos hasta casa, y mientras pasaba hasta mi habitación, salude a Sue y Leah que estaban en la cocina. Me senté en la batería, y sosteniendo las baquetas, pensé que el primer día de clases no lucia tan aterrador como antes.


	5. Capítulo 4: Primer día

**¡Por fin de vuelta! Después de tanto, recordé que estoy escribiendo un fanfic jajaja**

 **Creo que debo de dar una explicación de por qué cambié drásticamente la historia, convirtiéndola en un drama lésbico, pero la única respuesta que puedo dar es: me gusta más.**

 **La pareja de Edythe y Bella es mucho más dulce a mis ojos. Realmente lo siento por aquellas personas a las que no les gusta o no se sienten cómodas leyendo sobre esto, pero la historia va a ser así, no hay otra posibilidad de cambio.**

 **Ahora los dejo con el capitulo, uno de los mejores que he escrito :D**

* * *

Los días que siguieron a mi sesión con el Dr. Cullen estuvieron llenos de pensamientos hacia Edythe Cullen. Casi podía decir que me estaba obsesionando, lo cual era ridículo teniendo en cuenta que solo la había visto una vez, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos casi dorados que tanto me asecharon.

Estaba muy segura de que en este mundo había pocas bellezas tan cautivantes como la suya.

Lo bueno fue que estos pensamientos tan acosadores me distrajeron de mi mayor temor y preocupación: mi primer día de clases en Forks.

Anteriormente había tenido muy malas experiencias con nuevos compañeros, y no me atrevía a pensar que esta vez iba a ser diferente. En un pueblo en donde todo el alumnado se había criado juntos, dudaba seriamente de que iba a encajar. No pude hacerlo en Phoenix, en donde había 300 alumnos por clase, no lo haría en donde en mi clase de trigonometría habrían 50 como máximo.

Todo esto sin tener en cuenta la mentalidad cerrada que probablemente tendrían. La lesbiana dentro de mi ya estaba gritando de miedo. Solo esperaba no recibir ninguna paliza el primer día. Esperaba que no hubiese gente así en este pueblo.

Pero estaba decidida a comenzar con buen pie, así si las cosas iban mal, tendría el consuelo de que hice mi parte para evitarlo. Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Por mi cordura, tendría que convencerme que así sería.

El domingo anterior, con el estómago encogido de solo pensar en lo que sería el día siguiente, me senté a cenar junto a Sue, Charlie, Seth y Leah. En los últimos días habían sido muy comprensivos conmigo, en especial con las comidas. No me hostigaban para que participara en conversaciones de "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?", solamente me pedían que me sentara junto a ellos, como una familia, y que comiera completamente mi pequeña porción, lo que de por sí era todo un desafío para mí.

Estaba tan desacostumbrada a esta atención cariñosa que me brindaban, que realmente quería darles una devolución por tanto apoyo comiendo lo poco que me servían, pero a veces la comida era simplemente asquerosa para mí, independientemente de su sabor.

Pase tanto tiempo creyendo que lo único que podía hacer para ser aceptada era cambiar mi imagen, que por más tratamientos que hubiese realizado anteriormente, era difícil pensar de manera diferente. Con los nervios y la ansiedad que estaba experimentando era prácticamente imposible que lograra comer algo.

Así que, mirando apenadamente a Sue y Charlie, decline suavemente el plato frente a mí. Leah y Seth me miraron con compasión, lamentándose por mí.

Esa noche llovía como si el cielo se fuera a caer, un mal presagio según mi pesimismo. Di vueltas innumerables veces intentando conciliar el sueño, sin lograrlo hasta entrada la madrugada. E incluso todavía dormí intranquila.

Cuando sonó el despertador a las 7:00 de la mañana, no necesitaba verme en el espejo para saber que las ojeras que tenía me debían de llegar hasta las rodillas.

Una de las peores cosas de ser propensa a la depresión, era que había veces que no encontrabas fuerzas para levantarte de la cama. Hoy era uno de esos días; intente casi en vano pensar en que quizás hoy podría marcar una diferencia en mi vida, hacer amigos que me ayudaran a seguir adelante, pero lo veía improbable. Hoy iba a ser una repetición de lo que fueron mis días en Phoenix.

* * *

 _Mi estomago es un pozo sin fondo que clama comida, alimento. Mi visión se ha vuelto borrosa por incontable vez en el día._

 _Todo iba a acabar pronto. Era mi único consuelo._

 _-Miren quién esta aquí-antes de mirarla ya sabía de quien se trataba._

 _-Por favor, no tengo nada para darte-lastimosamente masculle, levantando débilmente mis manos en un gesto para protegerme._

 _-Pero si Bella, nosotras nada más te ayudamos, no es necesario que nos des algo a cambio. - Las risas sofocadas retorcieron mi vacío estómago. - Todos necesitan saber a donde corresponden, y nosotras estamos felices de mostrártelo totalmente gratis._

 _Dirigí mi vista a su horrenda cara, con esa expresión de satisfacción que siempre muestra cuando me suministra mi paliza del día. Nunca creí que podría llegar a odiar a alguien, pero ella me demostró que en realidad si podía, y mucho. Este día de por si ya era suficientemente malo sin que interviniesen más personas._

 _Sin darme cuenta ya me había rodeado con su grupo de seguidores, todos dispuestos y alegres de golpear a la patética Bella. Y comenzaron._

 _Estómago. Costillas. Cara. Cara. Estómago. Ya me quitaron el aire. Mis débiles rodillas me fallaron. Mi cabeza golpeó el duro asfalto. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar antes de perder la conciencia?_

* * *

Sin ganas me vestí, eligiendo lo más presentable que encontré, lo cual consistió en un holgado jean y un sweater azul. Mejor imposible.

El movimiento se sentía en la casa. Obviamente no era la única que iba a la escuela, por ende, los apresurados pasos se escuchaban yendo y viniendo. Al contrario de mí, los hermanos Clearwater ingresaban a las 7:30 a la escuela en la reserva. Según mi reloj, sería mejor que se apresurasen.

Fui al baño sin muchas ganas, y después de lavar mi rostro, procedí a mirarme en el espejo con detenimiento.

No es que fuera la fealdad personificada, pero a mí me resultaba desagradable el solo verme. Grandes ojos marrones, pelo marrón, labios medio finos. Rostro demasiado delgado. Nada especial. Lo bueno de poseer esta apariencia era que podías pasar desapercibido, con suerte. Ahora, con mi suerte, todo el colegio estaría esperando al intento fallido de la familia Swan.

Cepillé mis dientes, bajé a desayunar y para mi completo alivio, no había nadie.

Ya habíamos quedado en que yo iría caminando, no era demasiado lejos y me serviría como ejercicio, aparte de que a todo el mundo le convenía eso, ya que Sue iba a llevar a sus hijos antes de ir a su tienda y papá se iba a la comisaría. Lo preferí así. Suficiente molestia ya había ocasionado con mi presencia.

Caminar esos pocos kilómetros era nada para mí; estaba acostumbrada a correr por horas como ejercicio diario para quemar la mayor cantidad de calorías que podía. Era hasta un cierto punto relajante saber que podía hacer algo con un propósito más sano que eso.

Con reticencia comí cereales, esperando poder aguantarlo y no devolverlo. Intentando distraerme, mis pensamientos se dirigieron de vuelta a Edythe, preguntándome que pasara si la llego a ver en el colegio. ¿Me saludara? ¿Fingirá que no existo en absoluto? A pesar de que mi pesimismo se inclinaba más por la segunda opción, una parte muy estúpida de mi no creía que eso fuera a pasar. Parecía demasiado amable como para hacerlo.

Pensar en ella hizo que mi estómago se revolviera, pero no desagradablemente, sino más bien con una sensación de ansiedad, una linda ansiedad. Qué extraño sentimiento.

Satisfecha de mis cereales, lavé el cuenco y partí hacia mi infierno personal.

* * *

Caminar bajo la llovizna mañanera de Forks fue una experiencia agradable, para mi sorpresa.

Realmente si no hubiese tenido instrucciones precisas de dónde está ubicado el instituto, dudo haberlo hallado. Lucía todo menos un instituto. Definitivamente no era lo que yo me había imaginado.

Me acerqué a lo que supuse que era la oficina en donde debía reportarme para obtener mi horario e instrucciones. Dentro había una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos, que al verla inmediatamente me hizo sentir que iba demasiado formal. No era de darle mucha importancia a la apariencia de las personas, pero creo que incluso yo sabría que no era muy bien visto.

Y como si afuera no hubiera suficiente naturaleza afuera, la habitación estaba repleta de plantas.

 _Todo es tan verde…tan vivo_

-Hola cariño, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –

Conversación incómoda, te veo venir.

-Soy Isabella Swan -Dudaba de que necesitara más respuesta que mi nombre.

Como esperaba, su rostro expresó reconocimiento. Me pregunto cuanto de mí sabrá el pueblo de Forks…

-Claro, claro – se volvió para buscar en los papeles lo que supuse sería mi horario- aquí tienes tu horario y mapa para que te ubiques, y debes presentar esta planilla a todos los profesores del día y traérmela cuando finalices tus clases ¿entiendes? -

\- Por supuesto – Aunque realmente entendí, mi expresión seguramente ponía en juicio mis palabras.

\- Que tengas un buen primer día-

No queriendo comprometerme a dar una respuesta probablemente falsa, di una muy forzada sonrisa y me despedí, saliendo hacia el lluvioso exterior. Mientras estaba dentro, el estacionamiento se había llenado de alumnos. Suspirando, seguí a la corriente de personas.

Ni bien ingresé al establecimiento, sentí las miradas curiosas en mi dirección.

Al ser tan pocos estudiantes, era normal que se notara si se agregara alguien nuevo, pero esto no lo hacía menos incómodo.

Mirando fijamente el suelo, seguí con mi camino hasta el edificio 2, donde se dictaría mi primera clase del día, Literatura. Llegando a la puerta, un chico con acné y cara de ajedrecista interrumpió mi paso, y por su expresión, estaba decidido a hablarme.

-Hola, soy Eric, tu eres Isabella ¿correcto? -Sonriendo, me extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

Un poco cohibida, estreche su mano, recordando que debía de ser un poco más sociable si quería conseguir amigos

-Es Bella, en realidad-corregir a la gente iba a ser un gran desafío, incluso si lo hacia con todas mis ganas. - Un placer conocerte.

\- ¿Eres de Phoenix, verdad? - no pude ni pensar en una respuesta ya que él continuó hablando- Seguro debe de hacer mucho calor, aunque no me lo puedo imaginar.

Antes de seguir con una charla unilateral por parte de Eric, tocó la campana, salvándome de estar parada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo con este amable pero pesado chico.

Decidí que era hora de dejar esta conversación, por lo que me giré para entrar al aula, pero me detuvo.

-Si necesitas que te ayude a encontrar las clases no dudes en avisarme, soy como los ojos y odios de este lugar. –

Eric no paraba de sonreír en toda nuestra plática, parecía demasiado emocionado por conocer a la nueva de Forks. Esperaba que su amabilidad solo se debiera a la novedad y no a otra cosa, porque si no se llevaría una tremenda sorpresa.

Le entregue al profesor la planilla para que firmara, y me mando a mi asiento.

Sonriendo por mis pensamientos, me senté en lo último de la clase, rogando que así fuera más difícil que mis compañeros pudieran verme, pero algunos se ingeniaron durante la clase.

Los libros con los que trabajaríamos durante el año ya los había leído a todos. Resulta que tienes mucho tiempo de recreación en una institución mental. Eso era genial, por un lado. Por otro, estas clases iban a ser tremendamente aburridas.

Ya que las clases se basaban en hablar sobre la lectura, decidí que daba igual si prestaba atención o no, por lo que centré mi concentración en la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana.

En las 2 semanas que llevaba aquí, he visto llover mas que en toda mi vida.

Antes de venir, me imagine que esta lluvia constante me terminaría desquiciando, pero ahora descubrí que mientras sea suave, es consolante. Me pregunto si todos aquí tenían esos pensamientos o era solo yo con mi locura.

Y pensar en otros me hace pensar en Edythe. Otra vez.

 _¿Te veré hoy? ¿Me miraras? ¿Notaras que existo o me ignoraras? Eres tan intrigante…_

Nunca había pensado en alguien tanto como ahora. Ella me cautivo, me doy cuenta. Con su aspecto, con su elegancia, con su delicadeza. Con su amabilidad.

Me hizo sentir bienvenida; después de Charlie, es la segunda persona que me hizo sentir que le alegraba que estuviese aquí, con ellos.

No negaré que me asusta y me gusta la forma en que me miró. Pero fue agradable, emocionante ser mirada así.

 _¿Hoy me miraras así?_

* * *

Por fin termino esta hora eterna. Esperaba que las clases no fueran así, porque dudaba que pudiera estar despierta.

Todos se apresuraron a salir y no fui la excepción.

Pasé por alto que toda la clase estuve pensando o imaginado a Edythe. No quería imaginar lo decepcionante que sería hoy si no recibía ni un mísero "hola" de su parte. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan obsesionada con ella.

Intente recordar donde seria mi siguiente clase, no quería sacar el mapa y delatarme más como la nueva. Maldecí al fallar miserablemente, resignándome a buscar el maldito mapa en mi mochila.

Comencé a caminar hacia el edificio 5, el cual estaba en la otra punta de la escuela. Llegué justo cuando toco la campana, de manera que cualquiera que pretendiera hablarme no tuvo la oportunidad. Lo lamento por ellos.

Me senté al lado de una chica que lucía lista para contarme todas las novedades y chismes, quisiera o no saber de ello. Era blanca, no tanto como yo, pero bastante pálida. Su cabello lucía bastante arreglado, pero todavía un poco incontrolable con todos sus rizos.

Parecía simpática, o por lo menos amigable. Quizás esta fuera una chance de hacer una nueva amiga, incluso si fuéramos tan distintas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jessica. -No tardo en comenzar la conversación.

-Hola, soy Bella, un gusto conocerte -como no ofreció su mano para estrecharla, opte por tampoco hacerlo.

Antes que llegara el maestro, hablamos sobre las típicas cosas en una primera conversación; de dónde eres, el clima, clases.

A diferencia de Eric, Jessica sabia entablar una charla. Fue paciente cuando preguntaba cosas, dándome tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, y la platica no se centro solamente en mi o en ella, fue bastante equilibrado.

Claro que tenia mucha curiosidad por el bicho nuevo, pero era un poco más discreto que Eric. En resumen, todo fue genial. No digo que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, pero quizás ya tenia un lugar asegurado a la hora del almuerzo.

El profesor de trigonometría nos interrumpió, y me pidió que me presentara al resto de la clase luego de firmar la planilla. Obviamente tartamudeé, me puse escarlata y tropecé al regresar a mi asiento. Aunque estaba destinado a tener todo mi odio debido a lo que enseñaba, que me hubiese obligado a pasar tremenda vergüenza, solo hizo que le hiciera una silenciosa declaración de muerte.

 _Como si no hiciera sufriera suficientes bochornos…_

Jessica me sonrió con compasión, seguro preocupada de que este acontecimiento me matara de la vergüenza. Pronto se daría cuenta de que este tipo de acontecimiento seria muy usual a mi alrededor.

El resto de la clase fue como la anterior, aunque con la diferencia de que en esta no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando el profesor. Las matemáticas siempre serian mi mayor y mortal enemigo. Por el bien de mi semestre, seria mejor que buscara quien me explicara esto, sino sería la primera en estar aquí para las clases de verano.

La hora del almuerzo llego, y con ello los nervios al pensar en ver de nuevo a Edythe.

Justo frente a las puertas de la cafetería, le dije a Jessica que se adelantara que iba ir al baño. La verdad es que necesitaba un momento antes de enfrentar a tanta gente junta.

Al llegar estaba vacío, para mi suerte. Mire mi reflejo asustado y ansioso. Intente calmarme, recordar que esto era algo inevitable y que seria mejor si no le diera tanta importancia. Mi cabeza comenzó el familiar proceso de pensar en los "¿Qué pasaría si…?", preguntas claramente sin sentido, ya que la mitad de ellas serían imposibles.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió y, sorprendiéndome, pensé que era la última persona que deseaba que me viera en este patético estado.

* * *

 **¡Eso es todo por hoy!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **Les comento que tengo una cuenta en Tumblr dedicado a este shipp (sé que la demencia me consume, no se preocupen). Los invito que se acerquen, hay muchas escenas del fic que intento recrear o que espero recrear, y me gustaria mucho compartirlo con ustedes.**

 _ **Cuenta:** edytheandbella_

 **Sin nada nada más que agregar o aclarar, me despido. Próximo capitulo: punto de vista de Edythe.**

 **P.D.: ¡PASAMOS LAS 1000 VISITAS! Muchas gracias, en serio, muchas gracias.**

 _Your Freaky Girl Boss ;)_


End file.
